Estéril
by N. Cullen7
Summary: La vida de Bella y Edward es perfecta hasta que descubren que ella es estéril. Edward la deja y Bella destrozada huye para rehacer su vida lejos de él. Lo que no se esperaban es que el destino les tenía reservadas tanto buenas como malas sorpresas.


**********Disclaimer:** La saga de Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los manipulo a mi antojo para divertirme un rato. La trama sí que me pertenece.

* * *

**Estéril**

—Lamento comunicarles que los exámenes han salido negativos, nuevamente. El tratamiento no está funcionando. Esta misma mañana he recibido los exámenes que les hice a ambos y los exámenes de usted, Isabella… bueno, indican que es estéril —nos comunicó el médico mirándonos con un deje de tristeza.

Estéril.

Esa única palabra sirvió para desmoronarme completamente. Nunca podría ser madre. Nunca podría darle hijos a Edward. Nunca veríamos nuestro sueño de ser padres realizados.

Y por mi culpa.

Salimos de la consulta sin decir ni pio, ambos completamente mudos sin saber qué decir.

Cuando llegamos a casa las cosas no cambiaron mucho, ambos nos encerramos en habitaciones diferentes.

Edward y yo llevábamos intentando ser padres desde hacía dos años y nada.

Conocí a Edward en el instituto, cuando me mudé a vivir con mi padre. Casi de inmediato me hice amiga de su hermana Alice y poco después empecé a salir con Edward.

Fuimos incluso a la misma universidad. Nuestro sueño era terminar la carrera, comprarnos una casita donde empezar nuestra vida juntos y tener hijos. La parte de terminar la carrera y la casa estaban cumplidos, en cambio, lo que ambos más anhelábamos, ser padres, no habíamos podido cumplirlo.

Y ahora sabíamos por qué. Por mi culpa. Por ser estéril.

No encontraba palabras para definir cómo me sentía.

Yo, Isabella Swan, casada con Edward Cullen desde los veintitrés, con trabajo estable desde hacía dos años y, sin embargo, aunque pudiera parecer tener la vida perfecta, lo que más anhelaba jamás me sería concedido.

Esa noche y las siguientes lloré desconsoladamente. Las semanas pasaron y noté como entre Edward y yo crecía una barrera invisible. Cada vez nos distanciábamos más.

Hasta que una noche pasó lo que me había estado temiendo.

—Bella, te quiero, pero quiero ser padre. No soporto la idea de no tener descendencia, sabes que es lo que más anhelo… no puedo seguir con esto, así no soy feliz, quiero el divorcio.

Con esas palabras una relación tan fuerte como la nuestra terminó.

Podría haberle sugerido que adoptáramos, podría haber intentado salvar mi matrimonio, sin embargo no hice nada, acepté el divorcio.

No podía obligarle a que estuviera conmigo cuando el problema era mío. Yo era la responsable de que nuestro matrimonio se estuviera yendo al garete. Era yo la que no podía darle hijos.

Él se merecía estar con una mujer que le quisiera y pudiera darle hijos. Algo que yo jamás podría darle.

Un mes después de nuestro divorcio me fui. No soportaba estar en la misma ciudad que él, los recuerdos me atormentaban sin cesar.

Todos intentaron convencerme para que me quedara, pero no lo lograron. Necesitaba cambiar de aires.

Así que dejé mi trabajo y a todos atrás para empezar una nueva vida lejos de ahí, lejos de él. No soportaría verle con otra mujer… y mucho menos soportaría ver cuando tuviera su primer hijo. Eso sería demasiado para mí. Por eso opté por la opción de desaparecer del mapa. Quería empezar de cero. Lejos de allí. Lejos de todo.

Al final terminé instalándome en España, trabajaba como profesora en un colegio de Madrid y la verdad es que todo me iba bien. Excepto porque sentía un vacío muy fuerte dentro de mí. Pero con el tiempo aprendí a convivir con ese vacío.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde mi divorcio con Edward y aunque había tenido alguna que otra cita, nunca nada había llegado a nada serio.

Alice, mi mejor amiga, era con quien más hablaba. Sabía que Edward se había casado hacía tres años con una mujer llamada Tanya y que habían tenido un hijo llamado Evan.

Esa noticia me destrozó. Sin embargo, lo acepté y seguí adelante. Al fin Edward había tenido lo que tanto deseaba. Un hijo. De corazón deseé que fuera feliz con su mujer e hijo.

—Profe, Daniel ha roto mi dibujo —dijo Laurita acercándose a mí mientras lloraba.

Dejé mis recuerdos a un lado y volví al presente. Me levanté y me agaché a la altura de Laurita.

—Tranquila, cariño, no pasa nada. No llores. ¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer? Vamos a hacer un dibujo aún mejor que el anterior, ¿qué te parece? Yo te ayudo, venga, vamos.

Al oír eso la carita de la niña se iluminó e inmediatamente dejó de llorar.

—¿En serio, profe?

Asentí con una sonrisa.

Ayudé a Laurita con su nuevo dibujo y castigué a Daniel a escribir cincuenta veces: "_No me portaré mal en clase y no molestaré a mis compañeros_".

El resto del día fue tranquilo.

Esa noche no hice nada en especial, cené viendo la tele junto a Jake, mi perro.

Al día siguiente llegué al instituto media hora antes, como siempre, para prepararlo todo. Diez minutos antes de empezar la clase alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante.

Giré mi vista hacia la puerta y vi entrar a Laurita junto a un adulto, supuse que sería su padre.

Laurita se fue a su sitio y sacó hoja y papel para empezar a dibujar. El padre se dirigió hacia mí.

Me levanté de la silla y fui a su encuentro.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? —pregunté, pues era raro que viniera tan pronto y entrara. Por lo general, los niños esperaban en el patio hasta que fuera la hora de entrar y luego, cuando tocaba el timbre, los profesores íbamos a recogerlos para que entraran en fila india y ordenadamente.

De hecho, los padres esperaban fuera del colegio, tras la reja, a que el timbre sonara y los niños entraran.

—La verdad es que quería agradecerle por lo que hizo ayer por Laura. Me contó lo sucedido y tengo que agradecérselo —imaginé que se refería a lo del dibujo—. Desde la muerte de su madre Laura lo está pasando mal, sin embargo ayer, mientras me hablaba de usted y de todas las veces que la ha ayudado, vi cómo sonaba feliz después de tanto tiempo. Por eso he querido venir a agradecérselo en persona, está ayudando mucho a mi hija. Gracias a usted vuelve a ser la niña alegre de antes.

No supe qué decirle.

Era cierto que había ayudado a Laurita en más de una ocasión, otros niños se metían con ella porque no jugaba ni se relacionaba con los demás, lo que los otros niños no entendían es que ella estaba triste por la muerte de su madre, yo siempre trataba de evitar que los otros niños se metieran con ella y hablaba con ella para animarla. Pero siempre lo hice desinteresadamente, jamás imaginé que el padre vendría a agradecérmelo en persona.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, es mi trabajo. Además, es un placer ayudar a su hija, es una niña maravillosa.

Me sonrió.

—Gracias. La verdad es que sí, Laura es una niña muy buena y me alegra que tenga una profesora tan buena.

Esta vez la que sonrió fui yo.

—Por cierto, no me he presentado. Soy Emmett —dijo ofreciéndome su mano.

—Encantada. Yo soy Bella —respondí a la vez que tomaba su mano.

Desde ese día entre Emmett y yo creció una amistad.

Empezamos a quedar fuera del trabajo, primero con la excusa de hablar de la niña y luego como amigos.

De eso ya había pasado un año. Ahora siempre quedábamos para salir los tres juntos. Laura parecía feliz, siempre la llevábamos al cine o a pasear, muchos al vernos pensaban que éramos una familia y, por extraño que pareciese, en mi fuero interno yo también lo deseaba.

Emmett era maravilloso. Y poco a poco el vacío que sentía fue desapareciendo y por primera vez en años volví a ser feliz.

Emmett y yo nos conocíamos tanto que sabíamos todo de la vida del otro. Por ejemplo, yo sabía que la madre de Laurita se llamaba Rosalie, pero que había fallecido hacía un par de años debido a un accidente de tráfico. También sabía que no tenían más familiares, pues tantos los abuelos maternales como paternales de Laurita habían fallecido. Y ni Emmett ni Rosalie habían tenido hermanos.

Yo también le conté mi vida a Emmett. Le dije que estuve casada, pero que mi ex marido y yo anhelábamos mucho ser padres y que, cuando nos comunicaron que yo era estéril, Edward me pidió el divorcio. También le conté que él ya había rehecho su vida y tenía un hijo.

Él dijo que Edward había sido un estúpido por dejarme escapar. Me dijo que yo no tenía la culpa de ser estéril. Y que si Edward no se había dado cuenta de eso y me había dejado era porque no me merecía. Y, me lo dijo de tal forma que, por primera vez, empecé a plantearme de verdad si quizás yo tampoco tenía la culpa de no poder tener hijos.

Una noche Emmett me llamó para quedar él y yo solos, según él Laurita se había quedado a dormir en casa de una amiga. Yo acepté.

Así que aquí me encontraba, sentada en el sofá de mi casa, acariciando a Jake mientras esperaba que llegara.

Habíamos quedado a las nueve y ya pasaban dos minutos, no creía que tardara en llegar, por lo general era muy puntual.

Jake me lamió una vez más y en ese momento sonó el timbre.

Me levanté y fui a abrir.

Me sorprendí al ver a Emmett vestido tan formal delante de mí y con un ramo de rosas.

Fuimos al restaurante y cenamos hablando de temas triviales, sin embargo no podía pasar por alto el ambiente extraño que reinaba entre los dos. Era como si Emmett se estuviera preparando para algo. Y después de cenar supe que había acertado.

Emmett me pidió ser su novia.

Los siguientes meses fueron perfectos, Emmett me hacía muy feliz y la pequeña Laurita era un cielo de niña. Aceptó de buena gana mi relación con su padre, ella ya me veía como una más de la familia.

Junto a Emmett y Laurita me olvidé de mi pasado.

Al menos hasta que recibí la llamada de Alice.

—Bella, ¡me caso! ¡Jasper me ha pedido matrimonio!

Obviamente me invitó a la boda y no me dejó darle un no como respuesta.

Le pregunté si podía llevar a alguien conmigo y me dijo que sí, pero, por desgracia, Emmett trabajaba y no me pudo acompañar.

Aún así quedamos en que cada noche haríamos una videollamada a través del messenger para mantener el contacto, pues me quedaría en Forks dos semanas para acompañar a Alice durante los preparativos y todo, al fin y al cabo me había nombrado dama de honor y tenía que estar a la altura, y a miles de kilómetros sería difícil ser una buena dama de honor.

Alice fue a recibirme al aeropuerto junto a Jasper. Estas dos semanas me quedaría en su casa.

Esa tarde nos pusimos al día de lo que había sido de nuestras vidas, aunque hablábamos de vez en cuando había muchas cosas que no nos habíamos contado. Por ejemplo, yo no le había contado que estaba saliendo con Emmett, le había hablado de Laurita y de su padre, pero nunca llegué a contarle que empecé a salir con él.

Alice puso el grito en el cielo por ser la última en enterarse, pero me felicitó. Ella estaba aún resentida con su hermano por haberme dejado y así me lo demostró cuando me habló de Tanya, me dijo que Evan era una ricura de niño, pero que la madre era otro cantar. Y, según ella, me aseguró que Edward estaba arrepentido de haberme dejado. Ella decía que él jamás lo había dicho, pero que ella podía presentir esas cosas y que jamás apostara contra ella. Aún así, no hice caso.

Por primera vez en mi vida aposté contra Alice. Edward me había cambiado por una mujer que sí podía tener hijos. No me cabía en la cabeza que se hubiera arrepentido. Él mismo me dijo que a mi lado no era feliz. Tanya sí le hacía feliz y le había dado lo que tanto deseaba, un hijo.

Los siguientes días fueron de locos, íbamos de tienda en tienda eligiendo todo lo necesario para la boda. Jasper era el más listo de todos, él se escabullía para que Alice no le arrastrara a él también con todos los preparativos. Por lo que siempre acababa yo cargando con el muerto. No me malinterpretéis, adoraba pasar tiempo con Alice y preparar todo, pero todo tiene un límite. Era imposible seguirle el ritmo a esa duendecilla hiperactiva, apenas si tenía tiempo de comer.

Una noche, mientras mantenía una videollamada con Emmett, Alice y Jasper entraron, querían conocer al famoso Emmett aunque fuera por webcam.

Los cuatro estuvimos hablando por un buen rato, todos parecieron congeniar muy bien. Lo bueno es que Emmett controlaba el ingles (ya que, al fin y al cabo, él había nacido en suelo americano, sólo que sus padres se fueron a vivir a España cuando él era muy pequeño), por lo que pudo hablar con ellos sin problema. Incluso más tarde se unió Laurita a la conversación y me dijo que me echaba de menos. Aunque obviamente ella habló en español y tan sólo Emmett y yo pudimos entenderla, pues Alice y Jasper no entendían el español.

Aunque Alice dijo que no podía ser el hecho de no entender a su futura sobrina, así que prometió que aprendería español. Todos nos reímos, excepto Laurita que miraba a la pantalla sin entender el motivo de las risas.

Ya apenas quedaban dos días para la boda, por lo que a Alice no se le ocurrió mejor idea que reunir a toda la familia. Y cuando digo toda, me refiero a toda. Edward y Tanya incluidos.

Alice me suplicó que me quedara a la cena, que, aunque a ella tampoco le hacía gracia la presencia del "tonto de su hermano" y "la bruja" (palabras textuales), sus padres habían insistido en que acudieran, al fin y al cabo ¿qué era una cena familiar si no estaban todos los miembros?

Intenté convencerla de que yo no era parte de la familia, ya no. Pero no coló. Me dijo que yo para ella era como una hermana de sangre más, ante eso no pude seguir negándome.

Decidí ponerme un vestido azul cielo que Emmett me había regalado, junto a un collar con un diamante de zafiro, que había sido de mi familia generación tras generación. Era una joya que se pasaba de madre a hija desde siempre. Pero suponía que esa tradición terminaría conmigo. Al menos la tradición de pasárselo a alguien de tu misma sangre. Pero si algún día entregaba el collar sería a Laurita. Ella ya era como una hija para mí.

Dudé entre recogerme el pelo o no, al final decidí dejármelo suelto cayendo en cascada.

Entonces oí el timbre, los invitados empezaron a llegar. Junto a Alice y Jasper empecé a recibirlos. Esme y Carlisle se alegraron mucho de verme, incluso Esme soltó algunas lágrimas mientras acunaba mi rostro con nostalgia.

Luego llegaron Edward y la famosa Tanya. Al fin la conocí en persona. Al igual que a Evan. Tenía el mismo pelo que su padre y juraría que tenía su misma sonrisa, en cambio los ojos eran los de su madre.

Edward me saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y yo igual.

Tanya en cambio me miró con superioridad y pasó sin saludarme. Al contrario que su madre, el pequeño Evan me sonrió y se presentó.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa un poco tensos, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber por qué.

Yo.

La verdad es que todo esto era algo incómodo. Yo, la ex mujer de Edward, y la actual mujer de Edward, junto a su hijo, sentados en una misma mesa intentando mantener las apariencias.

Además de incómodo era algo doloroso. Cuando miraba a Evan era como mirar el principal motivo por el que Edward y yo terminamos.

Por mi incapacidad de ser madre.

Sin embargo, aunque dolía, ya no me sentía culpable. Emmett me había hecho ver que yo no tenía la culpa de ser estéril. Igual me podía haber pasado a mí que a Edward. Era algo que sucedía y punto.

—Y cuéntanos, Bella, ¿qué es de tu vida? —me preguntó Esme maternalmente. La verdad es que la había tenido algo abandonada, desde que me fui no había vuelto a hablar con ella.

Con la única que había mantenido el contacto había sido con Alice.

—Pues vivo en Madrid y soy profesora. No hay mucho más que contar —contesté rápidamente en un intento de apartar todas las miradas de mí. Nunca me había sentido cómoda siendo el centro de atención.

Pero Alice no estaba por la labor de permitir que pasara desapercibida.

—¿Cómo que no hay mucho más que contar? ¿Acaso olvidas a Emmett?

Pude ver como Edward se tensaba.

—¿Emmett? ¿Quién es Emmett? —preguntó esta vez Carlisle.

—Mi novio.

Esme sonrió.

—Oh, vaya, no sabía nada. Y dime, ¿cómo os conocisteis?

Le conté que él era el padre de una de mis alumnas y de cómo un día se presentó para agradecerme por ayudar a su hija. También le conté que inmediatamente surgió una amistad y luego algo más.

Les hablé de Laurita y pude ver como Esme y Carlisle se morían por conocerla.

Cuando la cena terminó todos empezamos a hablar entre todos, reuniéndonos por grupos en cualquier lugar del salón.

Esme y yo hablábamos en los sillones, que estaban al lado del ventanal de cristal que daba a la calle. Alice, Jasper y Evan estaban jugando en un lado de la mesa. Edward, Carlisle y Tanya hablaban mientras veían la televisión.

En un momento Esme se disculpó para ir al baño, yo me quedé esperándola mientras miraba por las vistas del ventanal. Era un paisaje precioso.

Sólo cuando noté que alguien se sentaba en el sillón de enfrente giré mi vista sonriendo pensando que era Esme.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que no era Esme, sino Edward.

Edward pareció notar mi expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto.

—Espero que no te moleste, pero quería hablar contigo un rato. Hace tiempo que no sé de ti.

Suspiré en mi fuero interno.

Por mí estaba bien. Si quería hablar, hablaríamos. Al fin y al cabo Edward había sido una persona muy importante en mi vida. No sólo había sido mi novio durante años, sino también mi marido.

—No, tranquilo, no me molesta. La verdad es que sí, hace tiempo que no hablamos.

—Bella, lamento mucho que las cosas terminaran así. Por aquella época estaba obsesionado con ser padre y te hice mucho daño, fui un egoísta y realmente lo siento.

—Lo pasado, pasado está. Tranquilo. Me alegro de que al fin tengas lo que tanto deseabas. Evan es un encanto de niño.

Edward sonrió tristemente.

—¿Sabes? En realidad no tengo lo que tanto deseo.

Le miré sin comprender.

—Bella, te deseo a ti. Fui un imbécil, estaba tan obsesionado con ser padre que no me di cuenta de que sin ti no podía vivir y si algún día tenía hijos, sólo quería que fueran tuyos, y si tú no podías dármelos, no los quería de nadie más. Pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde de eso. No me malentiendas, adoro a Evan, pero… si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás nunca te hubiera dejado marchar. Ése fue el peor error de mi vida.

Mi pecho se oprimió con dolor.

—Edward, ¿qué estás diciendo? —exclamé impactada por su confesión.

—Es la verdad, Bella. Mi vida es un infierno si no te tengo a mi lado. Pensé que con Tanya y Evan sería feliz, pero me he dado cuenta de que no amo a Tanya y nunca la he amado. Sólo he amado a una persona en mi vida y ésa eres tú. Vivir con Tanya se está volviendo cada vez más en una tortura. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en el futuro que podríamos haber tenido si no hubiera sido un completo capullo.

Mis ojos se empezaron a nublar debido a las lágrimas.

Sabía que Edward esperaba una respuesta, pero no me sentía capaz de contestarle nada. Edward, al ver mi silencio, continuó.

—Bella, contéstame sólo a una cosa, ¿me sigues queriendo?

Nuevamente me quedé callada.

¿Le seguía queriendo? Sinceramente no lo sabía.

El tiempo cura todas las heridas y ayuda a olvidar. Y en este momento no sabía si ya le había superado y olvidado o, si por el contrario, aún le seguía amando en el fondo de mi corazón.

Antes de que pudiera contestar nada Esme volvió del baño.

Edward se levantó del sillón y se inclinó encima de mí como si fuera a despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, pero en vez de eso me habló en voz baja.

—Si me sigues queriendo reúnete conmigo esta noche a las doce en la playa de La Push. Te estaré esperando. Te quiero.

Luego, cuando se volvió a enderezar, dijo en voz alta para disimular: "_Ha sido bueno verte otra vez_" y se volvió al lado de su esposa.

Esme se sentó y continuamos hablando, aunque mi mente no estaba realmente con ella, sino en lo sucedido con Edward.

A las diez ya todos los invitados se fueron y yo me encerré en mi cuarto.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Acudir a su encuentro? ¿O no? Lo único que sabía era que si acudía eso significaría que aún le seguía amando, sin embargo, no lo sabía.

Realmente no sabía qué sentía por Edward.

Sólo sabía que Emmett era muy importante en mi vida y que no quería hacerle daño. De hecho, pensar en perderle a él y Laurita me hizo tomar una decisión.

No importaba si le seguía queriendo o no, él ya formaba parte del pasado. No era justo que viniera ahora a desmoronar toda mi vida, simplemente porque se había dado cuenta de que no amaba a su esposa y me seguía amando a mí. Él ya había tomado su decisión en el pasado, me había cambiado por alguien que sí le pudiera dar hijos y ahora le tocaba asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Si no era feliz, lo sentía por él, pero yo sí era feliz con mi vida y no iba a cambiar mi nueva vida por volver a remover el pasado. Además, yo jamás destruiría un matrimonio, no importaba si eran felices o no, al fin y al cabo, era un matrimonio. Si no se querían, que se separaran, pero yo no estaría en medio.

Tenía mi dignidad.

Además, lo que sentía por Emmett era algo muy fuerte, con él me sentía muy bien. Siempre conseguía hacerme reír, era como un niño grande con un gran corazón.

Y Edward hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser parte de mi vida. Por lo que esa noche, en vez de acudir al encuentro con Edward, me quedé hablando con Emmett toda la noche.

Los siguientes dos días pasaron tan rápido que, cuando me quise dar cuenta, me encontraba enfundada en mi vestido de dama de honor y estaba mirando como mi mejor amiga se casaba con Jasper.

Pude ver que Edward me miraba sin cesar desde su asiento, tres filas atrás. Simplemente le ignoré.

En el banquete me encontraba mirando a Alice y Jasper bailando, cuando el pequeño Evan se sentó en una silla vacía a mi lado.

—Bella, cuando sea mayor ¿te casarás conmigo?

Ante la pregunta de Evan sólo pude sonreír.

—¿Qué?

—Eres muy guapa y te quiero, cásate conmigo, porfa. ¿Me esperarás hasta que sea mayor?

Nuevamente sonreí mientras le revolvía el pelo. Lo que me faltaba, ahora el hijo de Edward me pedía matrimonio.

—Cuando tú seas mayor yo ya seré vieja y querrás a alguien de tu edad, pequeño —le dije entre risas.

—No importa, prométeme, porfa, que me esperarás.

—Evan, deja de molestar a Bella y vuelve con Tanya —dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a mi mesa.

Me tensé.

—Evan no molesta, sólo estábamos hablando.

Evan miró a su padre, esperando una autorización como que podía quedarse, pero Edward le volvió a mandar con Tanya. Esta vez el niño obedeció, no sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla.

Genial, me había salido un pretendiente de cuatro años.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y me miró intensamente antes de hablar.

—Aún estoy esperando una respuesta. ¿Me sigues queriendo?

Decidí ser sincera.

—Edward… ¿acaso importa? —vi que iba a decir algo, pero le interrumpí—. Tú ya tienes una familia y yo tengo una pareja estable. Cada uno ha seguido con su vida, no es justo ni para ti ni para mí que echemos todo a perder. Intenta arreglar tu matrimonio, seguro que cuando te casaste con Tanya le viste algo más que el hecho de que pudiera darte un hijo.

—Pensé que la quería, pero me he dado cuenta de que no. Bella, por favor, no pongas más barreras. Tan sólo contéstame, ¿me sigues queriendo? Si tu respuesta es afirmativa, te juro que dejaré todo por ti para que empecemos de nuevo. Tú y yo siempre nos hemos pertenecido mutuamente. Déjame que arregle mi error.

Suspiré. Edward no parecía darse por vencido. Por lo que lo único que se me ocurrió fue decirle algo que le hiciera perder todas las esperanzas. No sabía si en un futuro me arrepentiría, pero ahora me parecía lo mejor.

—Edward, ya no te amo.

Con esas cinco palabras todo terminó definitivamente entre Edward y yo.

Habían pasado tres años de eso. Volvía a estar en Madrid, con la diferencia de que ya no vivía en mi piso, sino en la casa de Emmett.

Y a día de hoy seguía sin arrepentirme de esas cinco palabras, me había dado cuenta de que Emmett lo era todo para mí ahora, le amaba con todas mis fuerzas. Ella y Laurita eran lo que más me importaba en esta vida.

Sonó el despertador indicando que un nuevo día empezaba. Alcé la mano para apagar ese molesto ruido. Me senté en la cama mientras me esperezaba completamente desnuda, de repente un brazo me hizo volver a tumbarme en la cama.

—No te levantes aún, nena —dijo Emmett, con voz somnolienta, mientras empezaba a besarme poniéndose encima de mí.

Hicimos el amor dos veces antes de levantarnos para ir cada uno a nuestro trabajo. Emmett era policía y realmente el uniforme se le veía muy sexy.

Él se fue al trabajo media hora antes, Laura y yo nos quedamos desayunando. Como yo era su maestra siempre íbamos juntas, para Emmett era un alivio, pues antes siempre llegaba tarde al trabajo por tener que llevar a Laura al colegio. De hecho, Laura siempre fue una de las primeras en llegar a la escuela, ahora sabía por qué.

A Laura siempre le gustaba desayunar viendo los dibujos, cosa que yo aprovechaba para prepararle el almuerzo mientras Jake se ponía a mis pies pidiéndome comida.

Laura adoraba a Jake, siempre había querido tener un perro y cuando me mudé con ellos Laura apenas se despegaba de Jake. Aunque al principio a Jake no le cayó muy bien Laurita, más que nada porque siempre le obligaba a ponerse vestiditos para jugar a tomar el té. Pero, con el tiempo, Jake empezó a considerar a Laura como una más de la manada. De hecho, ahora eran inseparables.

Cuando miraba a Laura no podía evitar ver el parecido entre Rosalie y la niña. Eran prácticamente idénticas. La pequeña había heredado la cabellera rubia y los ojos azules de su madre. Era una de las niñas más adorables que había visto en mi vida.

Mientras terminaba de arreglarme empecé a marearme y tuve que apoyarme en el lavamanos para no caerme. No sabía qué me pasaba, pero desde hacía unas semanas los mareos eran constantes.

Al igual que los vómitos. De hecho, solía vomitar casi todas las mañanas. Estaba empezando a pensar que estaba enferma. No era normal. Esta tarde, después del trabajo, iría al médico, hacía un par de días había sacado cita.

La mañana en el colegio fue tranquila. Alice me llamó a la hora del patio para contarme que ya casi dominaba el español, estos años se había estado esforzando mucho y ya casi parecía que siempre había hablado español. De hecho, siempre que me llamaba, quería que habláramos en español, decía que así practicaba el idioma.

Durante la conversación intuí que no sólo me había llamado para hablarme de sus progresos con el idioma, había algo más, lo percibía por su tono entusiasmado.

Pronto lo confirmé cuando, en un perfecto español, me gritó: "_¡Estoy embarazada!_"

Estuvimos hablando todo el tiempo que pudimos antes de que sonara el timbre indicando el fin del patio.

Me alegraba mucho por Alice. Tal vez en otro momento, la noticia de Alice embarazada, me hubiera dolido mucho, pues eso era algo que yo jamás podría vivir en carne propia. Sin embargo, ya no dolía, lo había asumido.

Además, Laura era como una hija propia, yo nunca intentaría ocupar el lugar de su madre, sin embargo, para mí era como una hija y todo mi amor maternal se lo daba a ella. Y, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que yo no era su madre, me quería como una segunda madre y eso para mí era un mundo. Tal vez no me llamara mamá, pero con tener su cariño me bastaba.

Al terminar las clases le compré un helado a Laura y le dije que tenía que ir al médico un momento. La llevaría conmigo, no podía dejarla sola.

Esperamos en la sala de espera hasta que fuera mi turno. Laura estuvo todo el rato jugando con la nintendo DS mientras esperábamos. Al fin fue mi turno y entré.

Le expliqué al médico lo que me sucedía y me dijo que tal vez podía tener anemia, la opción de estar embarazada ni siquiera la consideramos, pues en mi expediente constaba que era estéril.

Me hizo unas cuantas preguntas más y me sacó sangre. Me dijo que me llamaría cuando tuviera los resultados.

Luego de salir del médico fuimos a comprar al Mercadona para preparar la cena.

Hoy me apetecía hacer algo especial. Por lo que al final terminé haciendo el plato favorito de Emmett. Después de la cena Laurita se fue a acostar y Emmett y yo nos quedamos recogiendo la mesa.

—Por cierto, Bells, ¿hoy ibas al médico, no? ¿qué te ha dicho? —me preguntó mientras empezaba a fregar los platos.

—Aún nada, me han hecho algunas pruebas, en cuanto tengan los resultados ya me avisarán —le expliqué, entonces me fijé en que tenía el ceño fruncido—. Pareces preocupado, ¿te ocurre algo?

Él negó con la cabeza, pero sabía que mentía, así que le rodeé por detrás con mis brazos e intenté sonsacárselo.

—Vamos, cariño, dime qué te preocupa. Somos un equipo ¿recuerdas? Nos lo contamos todo —le recordé, ya que, cuando las cosas eran a la viceversa, él siempre me decía lo mismo para que le contara a él todas mis preocupaciones.

Al final suspiró y se limpió las manos antes de girarse hacia mí y envolverme en un abrazo.

—Es sólo... que estoy preocupado. Espero que no sea nada —comentó con preocupación, yo me sentí culpable por todas las veces en las que me habían entrado mareos estando con él, preocupándole de forma innecesaria.

—Vamos, Em, seguro que no es nada. El médico cree que puede ser una simple anemia. Nada más. Así que no te preocupes más, tontorrón —exclamé intentando sonar convincente y me puse de puntillas para besarle en los labios.

Luego de eso dejamos todo y nos fuimos a la cama, aunque no es que durmiéramos mucho precisamente...

Tres días después el médico me llamó y me dijo que ya tenía los resultados, así que, con Emmett a mi lado, fuimos a ver al médico. Y es que Emmett seguía igual de preocupado, nada de lo que le dijera conseguía tranquilizarlo, incluso pidió un día de asuntos propios en el trabajo para poder acompañarme.

—Bueno, tengo buenas y extrañas noticias —empezó el médico sorprendiéndonos a Emmett y a mí—. La verdad es que ni siquiera se nos ocurrió que el motivo de sus mareos fuera que estuviera embarazada, pero los análisis así lo confirman. Isabella, está esperando un bebé.

En ese momento fue como si el resto del mundo desapareciera y en esa sala sólo estuviéramos el médico y yo.

Debía de tratarse de un error. Yo era estéril. Sí, debía ser un error.

—No es posible, yo soy... —empecé a decir, pero me interrumpió, sentí cómo Emmett me tomaba la mano, igual de impactado que yo por la noticia.

—Y lo es, en un noventa y nueve por ciento, por eso he dicho que son extrañas noticias. Aunque debo de admitir que no es la primera mujer estéril que consigue quedarse embarazada con un uno por ciento de posibilidades. Son hechos extraños y curiosos que pasan de forma muy remota. Es como un milagro.

Sé que el médico siguió hablando, pero yo me desconecté intentando asimilar la noticia.

Estaba embarazada... a pesar de ser estéril, estaba esperando un hijo.

Un hijo de Emmett.

Cuando comprendí la magnitud de esas palabras no pude evitar empezar a llorar, Emmett me abrazó.

¡ESTABA EMBARAZADA!

Tras la noticia de que Emmett y yo estábamos esperando un bebé, el mundo cambió radicalmente para mí.

Empecé a hacer cosas que nunca pensé que llegaría a hacer. Como comprar cosas de bebé, decorar una habitación para bebé, mirar nombres de bebés y miles de cosas más.

Estaba ya en mi sexto mes de embarazo. Emmett y yo no habíamos podido esperar y ya sabíamos que iba a ser niño, íbamos a llamarle E.J. (Emmett Junior).

Laurita estaba extremadamente feliz al saber que pronto tendría un hermanito con el que que jugar. Lo más duro fue darles la noticia a mis amigos. Al fin y al cabo todos ellos sabían cuál había sido el motivo de mi ruptura con Edward. Nadie daba crédito al hecho de que estuviera embarazada, era un milagro totalmente inesperado.

—¿Qué tal está la futura mamá? —me preguntó Emmett mientras me rodeaba por la espalda y empezaba a acariciar mi abultada barriga.

Yo sonreí mordiéndome el labio.

—Perfectamente —me giré aún entre sus brazos y le miré—. ¿Es ya la hora?

Él asintió. Y es que todos mis amigos habían venido hasta España para acudir a mi matrimonio con Emmett. Queríamos que nuestro hijo naciera estando nosotros ya casados.

Ambos éramos muy conscientes de que no podríamos tener más hijos, ya era suficientemente raro que me hubiera quedado embarazada una vez. Por lo que estábamos seguros de que no habría un segundo milagro, pero estábamos conformes, pronto seríamos padres de dos niños. Y es que para mí Laurita era como sangre de mi sangre.

—Sí, sólo quería asegurarme de que ésto está pasando de verdad. Que estoy a punto de casarme con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

Yo le miré con amor.

—Bueno, como Alice te pille aquí no habrá boda, te matará como se entere de que ya has visto el vestido de novia —bromeé provocando las risas de los dos.

Emmett dejó de reírse antes que yo y pude ver que me observaba con amor en sus ojos verdes.

Luego me dijo que me amaba y se fue a esperarme en el altar. Y fue justo en el momento adecuado, porque, cinco segundos después, Alice entró como un torbellino a terminar de prepararme con los últimos retoques.

A la boda habían venido Alice y Jasper, junto a Esme y Carlisle (aparte de los amigos de Emmett). Edward no vino, yo no le invité por obvias razones.

Pero, aunque Edward no vino, desgraciadamente sí hubo algo que me estropeó el mejor día de mi vida. Sé que Alice sólo me lo dijo para que lo supiera pero, fue duro descubrir que cuando Edward se enteró que había conseguido quedarme embarazada le pidió el divorcio a Tanya. Y ésta, como venganza, había pedido la custodia de Evan y no dejaba que Edward viera a su propio hijo.

Imaginé que Edward se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que yo y por eso terminó con Tanya de forma definitiva. Se dio cuenta de que si en el pasado no hubiera sido egoísta y me hubiera aceptado tal y como era, estéril o no, hoy en día estaría esperando un bebé de él. Y aún seguiríamos casados.

Supuse que fue más de lo que pudo soportar y decidió acabar de una vez con el error que había cometido en el pasado, por eso le pidió el divorcio a Tanya, provocando que perdiera también a Evan.

Sinceramente sentí lástima por él. Al fin y cabo Edward no era un mal hombre, yo daba fe de eso, le conocía desde el instituto y siempre habíamos estado juntos, pero su egoísmo y su obsesión con ser padre fueron lo que terminó por arruinarle la vida. Pues no sólo me había perdido a mí, sino que también a su único hijo. Algo me decía que Tanya no iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles, ella era abogada y había obtenido sin problemas la custodia completa de Evan.

De corazón deseé que encontrara la felicidad en otra mujer y consiguiera recuperar a su hijo.

Pero también me di cuenta de que a mí ya no debía preocuparme nada de eso. Porque mis asuntos con Edward Cullen habían terminado hacía mucho.

Ahora yo iba a convertirme en Bella McCarty y debía preocuparme por mí y mi nueva familia.

Con esa determinación me acaricié una vez más la barriga y salí hacia el altar, donde me estaba esperando mi futuro marido.

* * *

**Este one-shot andaba perdido por mi ordenador desde hacía meses, hasta que hace unos días me dio por terminarlo y aquí está. Dejad reviews con vuestra opinión! ^^**


End file.
